The Bridge
by LaurielS
Summary: The twins bring young Estel to The Bridge which they used to play on. What happens then? First multi-chapter story. Rated K plus because it contains childish acts that is unsafe for anyone to follow. Epilogue: One last prank added and uploaded by request. Summary: The twins are at it again, but this time with a twist in the story... how would Aragorn react?
1. Prologue

**The Bridge**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything, just the storyline and the idea.

Author's Note: Thank you to those who read my previous two stories, and an even bigger thanks to those who gave me reviews :) This is my first multi-chapter story and I hope you won't be bored by it (I've only made it a few chapters long, so it should be alright). Also, this story contains childish acts that can be dangerous to children who do not know the danger and try to follow, which is why this story is rated K+ as a precaution.

I'll update the description when I update a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Comments and reviews are, as usual, welcome.

Here's the story.

**The Bridge**

_Prologue_

In one of the older parts of the Last Homely House, there is an old bridge which, for a bridge in an elven home, is surprisingly near to the ground. The bridge was there initially for the architects to reach the walls and ceilings more easily so that the walls could be well decorated, but was soon used as part of a convenient path to reach a small unnoticeable building near the city borders to check the situation outside. Therefore as war passed, the bridge fell into disuse and began to crumble.

That is, until two elven twins discovered the bridge.

Elladan and Elrohir, then about four years old in human standards, decided to go exploring one day and found the bridge. Needless to say, they were fascinated by the bridge and began to play on it.

You can imagine the shock and fear their father had when he discovered them playing on the creaking, moss laden bridge that was most unsafe for small elflings. Unfortunately for the father, the elflings then had refused to get away from the bridge in any safe way, because it "wasn't fun".

And so the exasperated father agreed to his twin sons' plan of jumping down the bridge and landing in his arms, because that was the only way his sons were going to get away from the bridge.

Though the father was glad that his sons had so much confidence in his ability, he was very worried for their safety. Terrible thoughts came floating into his mind, the least not being Celebrian discovering what he had agreed to and endangering their sons' lives.

Children (Elflings). Their ability to make grownups worried for one so small is astounding.

And so after he had successfully caught both his little sons (who insisted on jumping together side by side at the same time, which temporarily caused Elrond's heart to stop, but of course both of them landed into his arms safely), he not only gave a lecture to his sons about safety, but also called up the architects to repair the bridge and the building itself.

And so the bridge that was once neglected and forgotten recovered the glory of its older days, and the building itself was converted into a study and accommodations (with a conference room) for visitors to Rivendell, who were getting more as days passed by. The building was renovated and looked just like it had always belonged to the Last Homely House. The building began to liven up and was soon as busy as the rest of the building.

By that time, although the twins had grown a bit more, they were still elflings with a desire for adventure. Not forgetting the fun they had with their father then, they decided that it was a good place to spring on people such as Glorfindel and Erestor.

Glorfindel was fine with that, but not Erestor. So for almost the whole of the twin's childhood, Erestor was rarely seen in that building, only there when a meeting was held there.

As the twins grew up, their antics stopped, and it was safe for all to walk under the bridge again.

All changed when young Estel came.

This story is about little Estel's joys of springing on other people on the bridge.

**-To be continued-**


	2. Chapter 1: Glorfindel

**The Bridge**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything, just the storyline and the idea.

Author's note: I posted this chapter together with the prologue because it just didn't seem right to just post the prologue...this is where the story really begins anyway. Hope you enjoy it! Comments on how to improve the story will be greatly appreciated.

Here's Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1: Glorfindel**

"Now Estel, whatever you are going to do now is very dangerous," said Elladan, knowing that this would do the trick of arousing interest in the small boy.

Estel's eyes shone and became bigger.

"It is so dangerous that—" started Elladan

"If you do it when we are not here—" continued Elrohir

"Ada will lock you up in your room for a week,"

"Erestor will give you one whole month's worth of work,"

"Glorfindel will stop playing with you,"

"And," they chorused together, "we will all be given a lecture on safety by Ada."

"Now, we won't want that happening, would we, Estel?" asked Elrohir.

Estel, who was then rather confused by the twins, nodded his head automatically.

"Okay Estel, now, we are going to introduce you to the place best for springing on people."

The twins led Estel to the bridge. Estel peered over the bridge past the railings (which were put there to 'protect' young children (like Estel) and elflings from falling over) carefully and frowned.

"That is not very high, El. I thought you said it was fun."

"It is," Elladan—or Elrohir—answered. "We played it when we were younger."

"All you have to do, Estel, is to wait. Wait for someone to pass by, then you jump and spring on them from the top. However, you can only do it to Ada, Glorfindel or Erestor when they are ALONE, with US here. Do it to anyone else and at any other time, it will not be fun and we will all be punished. And Ada will lecture you on diplomacy. So the rules, Estel, are?"

"Do it only when 'Dan and 'Ro are here, and only to Ada, Glorfindel and Erestor when they are alone."

The twins nodded their heads (in unison) in approval.

Just then, Elladan spotted Glorfindel walking peacefully towards the bridge. Elladan nudged Elrohir and both of them stood at the edge of the bridge and assessed him.

No sword, no armour, and no sharp pointy weapons that could hurt Estel. A very rare state to find Glorfindel in, and the perfect opportunity to play the prank at him. The twins nodded their head happily. It must be their lucky day.

"Now, Estel, Glorfindel is coming. Are you ready?" Elrohir asked. Seeing the boy nodding excitedly, the twins smiled and set him on the edge of the railings and got him ready for the jump. Estel stood on the railings, both of his hands grasped firmly by either of the twin, heart pumping madly.

It felt almost eternity for Glorfindel to cross under the bridge.

"Now!" whispered Elladan, and both twins let go of Estel's hands. Estel aimed for Glorfindel's shoulder and jumped.

"GLORFINDEL!"

* * *

Glorfindel, upon hearing his name, looked up and his blood froze.

Estel was falling towards him.

Estel. Was. Falling.

Had it been a Ringwraith, a Balrog or even a fuming Elrond, Glorfindel would not have been that afraid.

And so the Captain of probably all the warriors of Imladris, a great warrior reborn and former Balrog slayer panicked. Over a child of no more than seven or eight years of age.

Two identical snickers could be heard from above the bridge at this thought.

However, as much afraid as Glorfindel was, his warrior instincts kicked in and in no time, he had launched himself up and caught Estel successfully. Indeed, the moment Estel landed in his arms, he felt a burden suddenly lifting from his heart and he let out a huge sigh of relief.

He would not want to imagine what would happen if he had failed to catch Estel. As much as Elrond had been his friend for almost forever, he wasn't sure if his friend would forgive him if he let his precious son get a tiny scratch, let alone a concussion. He would also definitely not want to face an angry and worried Elrond demanding an explanation if he had dragged a bloodstained unconscious Estel into the healing room.

"Glorfindel!" Estel greeted happily, "that was fun!"

No need to ask who taught Estel this, thought Glorfindel wryly. Setting the child down, Glorfindel called out to the bridge above.

"Are you two going to come down, or am I going to go up to get you?"

At this point, two identical faces poked out from above the bridge and looked down at Glorfindel. They looked ready to escape any time.

"Really you two, teaching Estel these things! What if he got hurt?"

"…you know he wouldn't…" mumbled Elladan

"Which is beside the point. Estel is only seven! How can you teach him these?"

"Really Glorfindel, this is dangerous when he has tumbled down stairs, scaled walls and even dropped off cliffs? But of course we taught Estel the safety rules. He wouldn't be hurt anyway; he'll land on you," finished Elrohir.

Glorfindel, suddenly at a loss of what to say, huffed and claimed that he had to tell Lord Elrond about this. As he walked away, the twins' eyes widened. He was about to spoil their plans.

"You can't, Glorfindel!"

"We haven't tried on Ada!"

Glorfindel continued walking.

"Surely," tried Elladan again, "you want to see Ada's priceless shocked face? After he has thrown you so many scouting missions and left you away from your warm bed for so long?"

Glorfindel stopped walking. It was true. Elrond deserves a bad shock sometimes, just so that Glorfindel can laugh about it and have his revenge, if nothing.

"Alright, but make sure Estel is safe. And just describe the incident to me when it happens. I don't want to be involved. Remember, I know nothing about this."

With that Glorfindel strolled off quickly, leaving the twins and an excited Estel.

"Again, El, again!"

**-Next chapter to be uploaded-**

On a side note, I'm contemplating whether or not the bridge should have railings. Any comments?


	3. Chapter 2: Elrond

**The Bridge**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything, just the story idea.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading (and even reviewing) the previous two chapters! :) Here's the next chapter. Also, I might not be uploading stories that often from now, but there should still be chapters coming up. I won't leave this story hanging :)

Here's the next chapter! Reviews and comments are as usual welcomed.

**Chapter 2: Elrond**

The twins and Estel were at the bridge again and Elladan had just spotted Lord Elrond strolling into the building, carrying some documents, blissfully unaware of the twin's plans. Elladan nudged Elrohir, who pointed at Elrond to his little brother.

"Ada's here, Estel. Remember, no jumping until we tell you to and until we let go of you, alright?"

Estel nodded quickly and climbed onto the railings.

"Ready? Okay, here he comes now, one, two, three!" At the count of three, the twins let go of Estel and Estel jumped.

* * *

"ADA!"

Elrond felt his heart stopped as he saw his youngest son fall off the bridge towards him.

He should have known. Should have known that the twins would recommend this to Estel when they knew Estel was old enough to land properly, yet still young enough to make adults worry.

Elrond, being the expert he was at these surprises (which was unsurprising, considering that he did had a few hundred years of practice at catching two elflings jumping off every now and then), quickly recovered from his fright and caught Estel firmly, swiftly and safely. The documents he was carrying did not even crease one bit.

The twins gasped.

"Wow, Ada. You are an expert at this," Elladan breathed. His respect for his father had just increased even more.

"Yes, Ada, your papers didn't even crease or fall onto the floor," continued Elrohir, totally awed by his father's gracefulness.

Elrond set Estel down gently and looked up at his sons, his eyes devoid of any emotion. He raised his eyebrows in a rather threatening way.

"Really, you two, I never thought you would endanger your brother's life like this," said Elrond seriously. It was never good when you know Elrond was probably fuming inside and yet still remained calm on the outside. The twins backed from the bridge a bit and prepared to run for their lives.

"They're not endangering me, Ada," came Estel's sweet little voice, "they said you would catch me, and they were holding me until you were right underneath me." The twins nodded hurriedly.

Elrond's glare softened a little, and he turned towards Estel. His face was still impassive, though inside he was glad and proud that his sons had so much confidence in him.

"It is still dangerous, Estel. And," he continued, turning to look at his twin sons, "since you two have so much time, please go to the Hall of Fire."

Two identical groans could be heard from the bridge.

"No Ada whyyyyy" started one of them.

"Another diplomatic talk again? You know I hate them," continued the other.

"They're so boring—"

"immature—"

"And we get nothing out of it," said both twins at once.

Elrond looked rather huffed.

"Of all the place you two choose to say this, you say it HERE, where we have meeting rooms and rooms for the delegates to stay. Alright then, either the Hall of Fire or the kitchen. To wash the kitchen utensils, mind you, not to eat. You choose."

The twins shot a miserable look at each other, then at little Estel who was happily giggling at their plight and at the thought that the Heirs of Rivendell have to, once again, do the tons of dishes for everyone. Oh, the kitchen crew have it so easy nowadays. Elladan and Elrohir have been practically stuck at the kitchen everyday as they got into some trouble or another with their youngest brother.

And, Elladan thought, rather annoyed, Estel somehow manages to give puppy eyes and escape this.

He wasn't going to escape this time, thought Elrohir.

"Ada," both of them said at once, "Estel was part of it too."

Estel stared at them , eyes as big and as puppy-eyes like as he could manage. That was uncalled for, however, as Elrond seemed to have no intention of punishing him.

"I'm going to take him to the healing room, just to check him out. Now off you two go."

The twins sighed and walked, defeated, off the bridge and into the kitchens as Elrond took his youngest son and walked him to the healing room. If Elladan and Elrohir had stayed, they would have seen a smile creeping out of Elrond's face, as he remembered the times his twin sons had done this and, though he would hate to admit it, brought much excitement to his life.

**-Next chapter to be uploaded-**


	4. Chapter 3: Erestor

**The Bridge**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything, just the storyline.

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading! Here's the next chapter that can hopefully chase Monday Blues away for those who like reading humor or family stories / enjoy reading this story. Reviews and comments are as usual welcomed :)

**Chapter 3: Erestor**

Erestor was getting fidgety. He was carrying a ton of heavy books which was practically blocking his view ahead. The main source of his fidgety-ness, however, was not so much the amount of books he was carrying (which to him was rather normal anyway), but because he was approaching The Bridge.

On any other day, he might have never taken much notice of The Bridge—indeed, he thought that his phobia of The Bridge was long gone—but somehow, his Prank Detector was beeping wildly.

There is something wrong with The Bridge. The twins were plotting something.

He stopped for a while and looked furtively around and on the bridge. Unfortunately for him, the mountain of books he was carrying was blocking his full view of the bridge and coincidently also managed to block his view of the twins and Estel, who happened to be crouching down.

Erestor shrugged. Though he wasn't convinced yet that nothing weird was going on, he continued his way to the conference room. He couldn't afford to be late just because his intuition was spelling TROUBLE, could he?

No he couldn't. He won't forgive himself for being late either.

Yet…he was sure that there was something going on. He stopped abruptly right under the bridge, his Prank Detector all ready to explode within him.

* * *

Right on top of Erestor on the bridge stood the twins and Estel.

"That's not good, he's not moving," whispered Elladan into Elrohir's ear, "we've got to make him move."

"Just wait for a while, Elladan, he'll move. He has to, or he'll be late for a meeting. Did you see the mountain of books he was carrying and how fast he was walking? He'll have to move earlier than we have to," answered Elrohir.

He was right. Erestor, after pausing around, gave another shrug and decided to take that dangerous step outwards.

"Now, Estel!"

"ERES-

* * *

"tor…"

All Erestor felt was a sudden increase in the weight he was holding and a sudden momentary jerk.

There was no fear, no screaming, no falling down with books landing on his head. In other words, Erestor handled it in his usual Erestor way.

"Wow," whispered Elrohir to Elladan, "I've heard of catching things in their arms, catching things using nets and even catching things using baskets, but this is the first time I've seen anyone catch a boy using books!"

"He's even better than Ada…" whispered Elladan back.

Erestor stared up his mountainous pile of books to see what landed on it and was met with a barely seven year old face looking innocently down at him, with perhaps a hint of disappointment.

"Estel? What are you doing on top of my books?"

Estel pointed silently to the bridge from which he jumped.

Erestor understood immediately.

"Elladan…Elrohir…" he muttered ominously, "I must tell your Ada about this, Estel. It was dangerous and you could have hurt yourself badly!"

"'Dan and 'Ro said you would catch me!" Estel's eyes widened into a puppy plea—he would do anything to escape punishment—and continued, "and they told me about safety rules!"

"Estel, this is never safe! You could have been really badly hurt, like a concussion, or a fracture…"

"That sounds fun!"

Erestor rolled his eyes and looked impatiently up at Estel. "Really, Estel, you would get into trouble sooner or later like this. I have to tell your Ada what your brothers have been teaching you!"

"Erestor!" Elladan called out hurriedly from the bridge, "don't tell Ada please?"

Estel was about to blurt out that Elrond actually knew about this when he was silenced by Elrohir's look. The advisor did not need to know that their father did not warn him about the possibility of this prank happening (which would do nothing good for their friendship), and their father did not need to know that they had not yet stopped their antics.

"We would…we would clean the library for you and not pull any pranks on you for…for two weeks!" added Elrohir quickly

Erestor stopped. That could actually be a good bargain. _Besides_, he thought, not knowing that Elrond had actually been pranked (unsuccessfully), _it would be good to give Elrond a shock after he gave me so much diplomatic work to handle._

"One month," Erestor bargained. _Might as well make the best bargain you could_, reasoned Erestor.

"Deal!"

Erestor smiled and nodded his head. As he lowered the books onto the floor, Estel jumped off the mountain with a huge glee and a shout and turned towards Erestor.

"Jumping was fun Erestor! Not the part about landing on your books though, Erestor, that was not exciting enough."

_It would have been exciting for me_, thought Erestor wryly_, though luckily I did not actually see him jumping down. My heart might have just jumped out together._

Once Erestor collected his books from the floor, he motioned for the twins to follow him to the conference room. As the twins followed reluctantly, Erestor began to list the things that had to be cleaned in the library gleefully.

"Alright, boys, I want the weaponry section to be cleaned in five days, the history section to be cleaned in twelve days, the healing section to be cleaned in fifteen days…"

And yes, the young, cute, not-so-innocent little Estel managed to escape punishment-again.

**-Next chapter to be uploaded-**


	5. Chapter 4: Elladan and Elrohir

**The Bridge**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything, just the story idea.

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading! Featuring all the characters from the previous chapters, here's the last chapter (of this main story) which I had prepared, and I hope you'll enjoy it. Reviews and comments are, as usual, welcomed.

(To those who were interested in another chapter involving Aragorn when he grows up, it is in the Epilogue :) )

**Chapter 4: Elladan and Elrohir**

This was a very regular day in Imladris.

The only rather irregular thing was that there were three, not just one, elves in Elrond's private office, out of bounds to almost all and especially the twins.

Erestor, Glorfindel and Elrond himself were seated in a round table, ready to discuss something very important.

Elrond was the first to speak.

"Now, I know all about the incidents on the bridge, and though they are my sons, I agree that they should be punished for their acts—"

"—so that they would grow up," cut in Erestor a little grudgingly.

"—so that they would understand how it is like to be pranked upon by experts," continued Elrond, ignoring Erestor's cut in.

The other two stared disbelievingly at Elrond. Was this still their Lord they were speaking to? He was actually endorsing pranks?

"Really Elrond," Glorfindel began, "surely you do not mean planning a prank on them?"

"Why not?" answered Elrond, "I'm sure it would be good. We, after all, do have a few hundred years of experience which they lack."

Silence.

"Alright," Erestor was the first to speak up. With that, he gave a short sigh, stood up and went to the door to ensure that no one (the twins) was nearby before once more locking the door.

Glorfindel looked at him like he was a stranger.

"What have you done to our Erestor, you imposter? Erestor would never agree!" said Glorfindel playfully.

Erestor gave Glorfindel a look and continued simply, "he just did. In fact, I already have a plan…"

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir were hurrying towards the conference room.

They had just received a note from their father to be at the conference room at noon sharp to discuss very important matters about Imladris. However, like the elflings they used to be, they had missed the time and were now going to be late.

Funny though, Elladan thought as he rushed towards the conference room, usually Ada reminds us at least a day before. Why did he only tell us about this by leaving a note today?

Before he could continue to contemplate about this very out-of-character act by their father, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a black robed elf who appeared in front of them looking at them severely.

"Elladan and Elrohir," said Erestor icily, which forced the twins to stop in their steps just slightly in front of the bridge, "my books. You're supposed to be cleaning the library."

"We're sorry Erestor, we will do it when we get back. Right now, we have something very important to attend to. Would you mind if you let us pass first?"

"I would most certainly mind. You promised me, my Lords. How are both of you going to take care of Imladris in the future, when you could not give me your promises? Do not try to escape, my Lords," Erestor's voice turned even colder and he gave Elrohir his famed Icy Glare as Elrohir tried to escape, "this is important. I thought you should have been drilled long enough when you were younger about promises…"

* * *

As Erestor was giving his lecture, Glorfindel and Elrond, who was carrying a small boy in his arms, ran swiftly and quietly on the bridge. As they positioned themselves for the best position for attack, Glorfindel stared at Erestor and whispered to Elrond.

"I never knew Erestor had such good pranking skills...and his ability to give impromptu lectures is amazing."

Elrond raised an eyebrow and replied simply, "how do you think I chose my chief advisor?"

The little boy gave a small tug at Elrond's hand and beamed at Elrond, nodding vigorously.

Elrond smiled and looked at Glorfindel. Upon receiving the affirmative nod, both of them swung the little boy out and let go.

"EL!"

"ARGH!" The twins turned immediately and as they saw little Estel flying towards them with his hands outstretched, they were badly startled.

They had very little experience with this type of pranks. Flying food, splashing water and homemade traps they had handled before and had indeed become an expert in handling them, but not this! Not pranks that involved a sibling as a prop, flying towards them who could get hurt if they did not catch him successfully!

And so they panicked.

Both of them started scrambling to take the best position to catch Estel, but unfortunately, the force at which Estel was coming at (partly thanks to the swinging provided by Elrond and Glorfindel) knocked them off their feet completely and the three collapsed in an undignified heap in front of Erestor.

Elladan was the first to look up at Erestor. He gave a cough and tried to help his twin and his brother up.

Erestor displayed no emotions. Elladan, sensing trouble, pulled his twin and Estel backwards. Elrohir, however, resisted his move and stood his ground, willing to take the same amount of blame as his twin.

And then—

Erestor burst out laughing.

In fact, he was laughing so hard that he collapsed onto the ground almost tearing. Soon, laughter could also be heard from the bridge and from Estel. As the twins looked around, they saw Glorindel and their father also laughing away.

At that instant, they knew what had happened.

"Glorfindel! Ada!" Elrohir protested, "what if Estel got hurt?"

"Quoting your brother, Elrohir, "you know Estel won't get hurt"," laughed Glorfindel.

"Erestor! You actually play pranks?" asked Elladan, wide-eyed.

Erestor ignored the question and continued laughing. "You should have seen your own reaction, Elladan, that was just precious!" At this, Elrond and Glorfindel laughed even harder.

The twins gave a soft "hmph" and looked at each other.

"Well Elladan, we've been pranked," Elrohir sighed, defeated. Shaking his head, he said, "I never knew Ada, Glorfindel and even Erestor were so good at pranking."

"You know what that means, 'Ro?", continued Elladan playfully, "we must get revenge!"

His other twin nodded his head and both of them turned to look at Estel, smiling naughtily.

"More, more, more!" exclaimed little Estel, thrilled. He recognized that twinkle anywhere, and that also meant that he would be getting more fun times ahead with his brothers – and maybe even with Erestor!

From that day on, Imladris was never safe.

-End of main story-

_If you are interested in what happens after, click on the next button :)_


	6. Epilogue

**The Bridge**

Author Note: I was reading through the reviews, and I realised that some readers would like an additional chapter. So yep here it is :) Hope its still as good as the main story... I have not touched this story in ages. Reviews and comments are highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything, just the storyline and the idea.

**Epilogue: One Last Prank**

It was many years after the War of the Ring, and Elladan and Elrohir decided to leave Rivendell for a while to visit their dearest brother, sister and nephew. And so after many days of travelling (no, they did not get injured at all, since the servants of Sauron have mostly disappeared from the surface of Middle Earth), they reached the grand city of Gondor.

As they entered the city of men, they were greeted with looks of wonder upon the inhabitants' face. True, Legolas had set up a new elven city nearby and would frequently enter the city to visit Aragorn, but it was rare that any other elf, much less a Noldor, visited this place. And much less a pair of elven twins who look exactly alike, rare they are even amongst elves.

Elladan and Elrohir, slightly amused at the whispering going around, ascended the steps to the main castle. Gondor had many interesting sightings and people, and the culture there was indeed different from what they were accustomed to back in Rivendell. However, all thoughts of Gondor flew to the back of their heads as they saw two tall figures at the open ground, waiting to receive them.

Their brother, Estel, and their sister, Arwen.

They embraced both siblings whole heartedly, for it had indeed been long since they saw them. Elladan, who had been feeling that something was missing, finally realized what it was that seemed to be evading them.

"Where is Eldarion?"

"Eldarion? Stop hiding and greet your uncles."

At Aragorn's words, a small boy peeked out from behind and looked cautiously at the pair of elven twins in front of him. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, and finally after convincing himself that there were indeed two people in front of him (not just double vision), he bowed deeply and greeted both of them politely.

"Well, you both certainly have trained Eldarion well. I am impressed," acknowledged Elrohir, who could not help but wonder at how well behaved Eldarion was, which was more than can be said of both of them and Estel when they were that young.

Aragorn gave a short laugh. "Really, 'Ro? I think you will see his true colours in the next few days."

* * *

_Three days later…_

"Eldarion?" Elladan gave a small whisper from behind a pillar and beckoned the small child towards him.

"Uncle! Are we doing it today?" Eldarion beamed happily. Just as Aragorn had predicted, the twins are now well acquainted with the true side of Eldarion and are currently taking advantage of it. Eldarion, on the other hand, like the most of the other inhabitants in Gondor, are not able to tell the twins apart and just took to addressing each of them as 'uncle'. The twins did not seem to mind however; they had gotten used to it.

"Shhhh… yes we found a place. But Eldarion, you must cooperate with us, alright?"

Eldarion nodded happily.

"Uncle Elrohir has gone to fetch your father, and he will be back soon. I will take you to the place…but before I do, Eldarion, what did I say about doing this?"

Eldarion beamed and recited the rule word for word, just as Aragorn had done so many years ago…

* * *

It was not long before Elladan and Eldarion, newly joined by Elrohir, were on a low bridge in the gardens. Elrohir had requested to meet Aragorn there to "pass him something", to which Aragorn had agreed. The twins were fully prepared and had set Eldarion on top of the railings, preparing him for the jump. It was not long before Aragorn was seen in the garden, walking unsuspectingly towards the bridge.

"And…Go!"

"PAPA!"

"WHA— AHHH!"

Before Aragorn could come up with an appropriate way to catch the child, however, the child had fallen on top of him, knocking him plainly to the ground and into a pile of leaves conveniently placed there by Elladan.

The leaves, agitated by the human's fall, were thrown high into the air before they glided down slowly, landing all over Aragorn and Eldarion, the latter laughing and clapping excitedly. And so there lay the King of Gondor who had fought so many battles valiantly, defeated by his own son and a pair of elven twins.

At this thought, Elladan and Elrohir started laughing.

"Your reflex skills, brother. They are rusty!" laughed Elladan.

"You should be trained more often, brother!" teased Elrohir, to which young Eldarion nodded happily.

"'Dan… Ro… You are so getting into trouble!"

"Uh-oh…" the twins looked at each other as Aragorn started his was towards them before tearing off in the opposite direction. And of course, there sat Eldarion, still in the pile of leaves, being highly amused as the King of Gondor chased the twin sons of Elrond around the garden.

"Peace, Estel! We're merely letting you experience how Ada felt last time!"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let you off, you two! I will take revenge for Ada, Glorfindel and Erestor! And all the others you terrorized…!"

Oh, and in case you are wondering, neither Arwen nor Celebrian ever got to learn about this prank, which was possibly best for the health of the twins, their father and their brother...

**-The End-**

_So yes, that's the official ending of the story, I'm afraid. I hope you (were pleasantly surprised and) enjoyed the extra ending :) Reviews and comments are appreciated :)_


End file.
